Winter Spirits
by TrueBeliever.cj
Summary: A new take on ROTG, It's set a year after the film as Pitch's powers have evolved. Will the Guardians win or will they need a little extra help from Jack's best friend? Contains gore, blood, physical and mental torture. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**I have edited all of the story so hopefully it'll now sync together. As you will read I added a new character, i hope you like them and the mystery of them will unfold later on in the story. I will add more later on. Thank you for reading.**

Jack dangled in the air motionless as he tried to forget what he had been through the past couple of days. He didn't think he had hurt Pitch this much for him to take such a horrible and gruesome revenge. He looked down at his feet yet he couldn't actually do much else through the intense pain of his bound limbs. Wounds littered his body, Pitch had use a multiple of implements to cause Jack pain but you could tell he preferred using his own hands as he had mostly been punched, kicked and even bitten. The thought of it made him feel sick all over. His stomach had been the most badly affected by the events of the last few days, His usually blue hoodie had patches of browny red from the bleeding wounds underneath. The pain from his ribs was the most excruciating, every time he tried to move into a more comfortable position it made pain surge in him.

Jack tried to think about anything that'll get his mind off of the pain, He started examining his surroundings. Most of the room was hardly lit but the parts he could see had dark walls made out of Pitch's nightmare sand and the floor looked like uneven black slate tiles, the only comfort he would get is if somehow Sandy was able to turn the sand into it's original form but each minute that past made Jack lose more hope. He couldn't keep his mind off the pain for long as he could feel his own blood trickling down multiple areas of his body onto the already large crimson pool under his restrained feet hovering in the air. He yearned for one of the Guardians to find him and get him out of here, he hoped he would never have to see Pitch's face again.

A weird sound startled him, It was coming from the left hand corner of the long dark room. Jack knew the sound well it sounded like the crackling of ice forming through water, He had done it a lot on the lake but he wasn't doing it this time. He painfully sifted his head towards the crackling noise and saw what looked to be an archway of white ice freeze through the nightmare sand that his prison was made from. A large thump hit the ice from the other side and it came crashing down, with someone emerging from the darkness.

* * *

I hastened my way through the never ending maze of dark of passage ways and corridors. I finally reached the end of the maze, but there was no door. My heart started pounding as I inspected the wall but when I took my hand away, the wall seemed to be made of black sand. Probably one of Pitches newest inventions.

'How am I going to get through? Jack's on the other side' I thought as my mind explored all the different possibilities. Pain struck through me, Jack's pain; he was getting worse.

'I don't have time for this', I forced my hand into the sand and ice formed around my hand. It was working. The black sand began freezing over into pure white ice, after it had set I grabbed one of my Sias out of my boot and I started carving a archway of ice. Once It was fully carved, I put my Sias back and paced backwards preparing for something that I knew was going to hurt. I ran and kicked, my leg clicked as it came crashing down.

I shook off the pain that throbbed throughout in my leg as I entered into the hardly lit room, my eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness until I saw Jack strung up. He glanced up at me, It made me feel sick. I thought I felt all his pain but I was definitely wrong as there was a puddle of blood formed at his feet, Pitch had gone over the top on his torture. Jack looked at me confused like he was expecting someone else, probably one of the Guardians. 'I wonder if he remembers me yet.' I thought to myself. It looked like he was about to speak. I quickly put my fingers to my lips in a shhing motion, I mouthed "Is Pitch here?" He trembled when I mentioned Pitch's name but shook his head weakly. I darted my way over to him, still keeping an eye out for any of Pitch's fearling or even Pitch himself.

"Can you move much?" I whispered. He looked up at the restraints then let his head fell to his chest again. I started to freeze his restraints when I paused, it wasn't any good me freeing him if he can't move without being in excessive pain. I knew this was going to weaken me big time but I haven't really got a choice.

I continued, "Jack, this might hurt at first but hopefully It will get easier." I rested my hand on top of his chest but i made sure that I didn't actually touching it so it didn't irritate his fresh wounds. I breathed in and out deeply as a whitish blue glowed out of my hand. At first he writhed with pain for a few second but after that he calmed down and moved his head up to look into my eyes. His face looked so much better compared to how it was earlier as now there was only a light blueish purple patch under his eye whereas before it was a deep purple almost black colour and swollen.

I placed my other hand on the side of his face, trying to give him a couple of uneventful memories we had together before he was a Guardian. I didn't take long before he started to recognize me, He gave me a small smile but then his eyes filled with terror.

"Nnnnooooo." He stuttered as a sudden pain shot into the back of my head. I fell to the floor, then someone rolled me over, kicked my stomach and placed there foot on top of me. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing.

It was Pitch.

******Critiques start your commenting, Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up weary eyed, and looked around trying to find Jack. It didn't take much effort as he was more or less opposite me. I smiled when I saw him, he hadn't been hurt more; not yet anyway. A black shadow restricted my view of him, the figure crouched down for me to see his face. Pitch as I should have guessed. I glared at him.

"What's with that look? You're the one who broke into my home and tried to take my prisoner. I think it's more than fitting that you become one of mine once more." Pitch said standing up. He clicked his fingers and the restraints lifted me into the air to make me become eye level. I shook trying to get free, pain shot through my shoulders, I felt like it was going to dislocate.

He continued, "That was a bad attempt at a rescue even If you did get further than the Guardians who are still trying to get in." He paused, "You never cease to amaze me Sapphire, you came all this way for one weak little spirit. Why?"

"You know why!" I spluttered as I tried to wriggle free again but all it did was make them get tighter. I peered behind me, my hands and ankles were bound by solidified black nightmare sand.

"I want you to say it. Actually don't, I want Jack to remember as I torture him again for him to see how much pain your in." Jack peered up at the sound of his name and looked more scared than I have ever seen him.

"NO, Pitch if you want to torture anyone torture me not him. Don't hurt him again." I screamed with all the air in my lungs. Pitched turned around and within a second his face was an inch from mine.

"Learn some manners," And he struck me on the side of the face, I knew that it was going to leave a bruise. Then he moved his mouth so close to my ear that his breath tickled my neck.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him how you really feel. That'll give him a reason to fight and as he's almost broken as it is, that'll ruin it for me. I'll make you a deal, I'll let him watch you get tortured and then I'll start on him. You can take it in turns." I looked over at Jack, he was just slumped in the restraints like he had given up completely. My eyes weld up.

"What have you done to him?" I whispered.

"The same thing as I'm going to do to you, I broke him." Pitch quietly replied. I couldn't speak, the Jack I knew wasn't there any more.

There was only one thing I could do. I had to give him some of the memories of the times we shared. It was hard but I managed to linked my mind with his and began revisiting my memories; starting with the first time we meet.

_I was doing my usual job thickening the ice on another lake when a light brown haired 14 year old boy called over to me. _

"_Excuse me, are you okay? Do you need help?" He shouted. He couldn't see me, no one could not even the Guardians. I turned to face him completely, his eyes were definitely locked on me. The wind helped me fly me over to him. He gave a small yelp then smiled like he was fascinated by me. _

"_Can you see me?" I asked curiously. He nodded in response still staring bewildered. I couldn't stop myself from spinning around in joy, someone could finally see me. _

After that I showed him some of the memories we spent together, and a couple of the ones after he had turned into a Guardian when I tried so much for him to see me barged into my mind. I didn't mean for him to get those ones but they just flowed into my head. I broke the connection before It showed him how much it changed me. Pitch was still rambling on about something and hadn't even noticed me and Jack. I glanced over to Jack and he was looking right at me with watery eyes.

"Okay, I'll start with you first Sapphire as your so willing. What fear shall I start with first?" He questioned.

"You don't know what I'm afraid of, you tried to figure it out last time you imprisoned me but you don't know." I didn't even know what I was saying I just wanted to buy as much time as possible to give Guardians enough time to get here.

"Oh, my dear. I definitely know now, your deepest fear is Jack."

"What? I'm not scared of Jack." I said looking at him confused.

"Not of him. Your scared that he could be in pain and get badly hurt or worse, that's why you neglected your duties to the world and came to try to save him; even if you weren't successful. You showed me your fear the moment you got here." He chuckled

Realisation played over my face, and fear awoke inside me; I hadn't felt real fear since Jack had first turned into a Guardian.

"There you go, feed me your fear. Your and Jack fear is a perfect combination." I stared at Jack, wriggling around to try and get out of the chains as Pitch approached Jack.

"Don't you touch him or I'll rip you apart." I growled, shocking myself. I didn't even sound like me any more even Jack peered up startled.

"You can't do that or you become more evil than me."

"If it means It stops you then I would." I blurted out.

"Then why haven't you? That's right, you would damage the world if you did that. Without you it'll fall apart, everything will go out of sync with the other seasons and everything would break down. But I will keep my deal I'll start with you first." Before I knew it I was slammed into the floor and pushed down by the black sand. Pitch knelt down next to me, "Open wide", before I had chance to shut my mouth he stuffed a handful of the sand down my throat. I immediately started coughing trying to get as much of it out as I could but it was no good it clung to my throat until I had to swallow it.

Then next thing I saw was a black weaved dagger glint in Pitch's hand, Jack screamed out for me but I knew what was coming.

'Jack relax, I know what I'm doing, It's all going to be okay. Just try to remember me like before. Don't watch.' He nodded and returned to looking downwards. I didn't actually know what I was doing but I could at least buy him some time for the other Guardians to get here and rescue him without him getting too hurt.

Pitch slowly rolled up my shirt to expose my ribs; nothing more. That's when it started. He cut into the gaps of my ribs and all around them making it harder to move without pain lashing through my chest and ribs. Somehow, I managed to stop myself from screaming. I saw Jack look up and I tried to do a sympathetic smile but I knew it wasn't very convincing. After a few more minutes, Pitch stopped.

"What should I do now? Hmm. I know." This time he move down to my stomach and started carving again. I was able to keep tears from falling, Pitch released me from the restraints and pulled me up to see his handy work. It was his weapon of choice carved into my stomach. A Scythe.

I tried to pull myself up.

"No, stay down." He said as he stepped down hard on my already wounded leg. 'Crack', it rung through my ears before I felt the pain. Jack couldn't contain himself any more, he shouted so many insults at Pitch.

"See, I'm hurting you as well as him." He laughed rolling me onto my side and started kicking my stomach increasing the pain that he had already caused, Jack's screams once more echoed through the room. I tried to tell him it was okay but I couldn't I didn't have enough strength for another mind link. A droplet ran down my cheek. I knew this was going to torment me for the rest of my life but I could stop Jack from getting the same fate.

"You still won't scream, Let's see what I can do about that." Pitch grabbed a handful of my hair and picked me up with it. "You will scream for me before the end." He said through gritted his teeth.

The only thing I could get out was, "Don't bet on it." I mustered my strength and kicked him as hard as I could with my unwounded leg but It didn't do much.

He laughed and chucked me back down on the floor, I landed stomach first. Pain shot through my body. The pain must have been too much for my body to handle, I faded into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

As I woke up Pitch's nightmare sand had pinned me down on the floor once more, Pitch didn't care if I had just woke up he only wanted to keep hurting me and cause me more pain. I peered around to see the next thing that I needed to prepare for.

He took out something that looked like a whip but each whip strand was made of sharpened razor blades.

Fear set in me and Pitch knew it, the satisfaction on his face made me want to fight against him even more. He raised his arm into the air.

The first strike was the worse pain I had felt in my entire life and mines been very long.

It ripped flesh away from bone. I was able to keep from screaming for a six or seven blows but I couldn't hold it in after that.

Pitch stopped half way through and grabbed some sand making a gag over my mouth.

"Let's see if you can last for long breathing that in." My muffled cries were all I could hear, occasionally I glanced towards Pitch, his face was still full of delight.

I don't know how much time past after that but I felt like hours before Pitch stopped.

His sand released me as he approached my messed up body. I tried moving but it was no use, even If my had body had let me, I would have slipped up on the blood that now covered the black tiled floor. Pitch picked me up not touching much of my back in the process and set me down on a bed of some sort. It felt weird like he was trying to show some compassion. He went to stroke my face and I flinched away from him.

"It's alright, that's enough for one day." He brushed the side of my face, It felt oddly comforting.

"Wait, what about Jack?" I cringed as it hurt to breathe let alone talk.

"He's already asleep" Pitch pointed to a cell next to me, Jack was asleep bound the sand and kept having more nightmare sand thrown in his face. "This lot is for you." He chucked a handful in my face and before I knew it I was asleep.

I had a multiple of nightmares each one more horrible than the last before I got woken up by Jack screaming. My eyes opened wide, and I rolled onto the floor trying to forget about my injuries. I tried to crawl towards Jack with my broken leg dragging behind me. Pitch was on the other side of the room with Jack but his sand caught me as soon as I got out of the doorway of my cell.  
"Ah Sapphire, glad you could join us. I was just getting started with Jack."

I could barely speak, "No, me... not him...please." The sand moved me into a star shaped position not far off the ground.

"You want more. How can I refuse a volunteer?" Before he came over to me he clicked his fingers to make the sand bound around Jack tighter and gave him another handful of nightmare sand.

The hours went by, all I could feel was constant pain throughout my body. I was barely conscious when I peered over to Jack, nightmare sand was swirling around his head. There were horrific images above his head of people he loved getting killed right in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it. It looked like he was still awake but he was trapped in his own mind.

"Jack!" I shouted as loud as I could. I think he could hear me but wasn't able to see me.

"You thought I would leave him there without any form of torture," Pitch smiled. "You are so naïve."

"Why? Why him?" I pleaded. "Just let him go, he hasn't done anything." My throat was so sore when I spoke a raspy voice came out.

"He most definitely has. Jack and the rest of the Guardians destroyed my plans last year, now this is my revenge. Figuring out your fear and getting you imprisoned again was a bonus."

"Please Pitch, Please stop hurting him." I could just about hear myself.

"Sapphire, I'm surprised at you. Having strong feelings for this weak little thing, I wouldn't even call him a Guardian any more."

"What have you done?" I said staring not wanting to know the answer.

"You know very well what I've done." Pitch answered.

"No," I said as i realised what Pitch was doing. He was trying to turn Jack into one of his minions by making him so scared that the only thing left of him was fear.

Pitch gradually started walking towards Jack.

"I SAID, LEAVE HIM ALONE." My scream echoed through the room. Ice formed over my body into the restraints.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, or you'll faint from exhaustion." He continued towards Jack.

Pitch came to a abrupt stop while he was about halfway to Jack but that wasn't because he wanted to, It was because the main alarm went off saying the guardians were close. Pitch just didn't realise how close, as Sandy's sand grabbed him from behind and surprised him. The golden sand started chasing him around the room as he set more of his nightmares to attack the it. Within a minute Pitch and his creations vanished into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

I yanked out each of my limbs from the restraints smashing the ice and I tumbled down. I immediately scuffled to Jack trying to ignore the pain throughout my body but each step I took was like my body was getting ripped away piece by piece. When I finally got to Jack I froze the sand chains and he came crashing to the floor. I turned him over and his face was still riddled with agony yet the nightmare sand had disappeared along with Pitch after Sandy's attack. I gently laid him down onto the cold tiled floor.

I copied what I did before, placing my hand over his chest as I started the switching process I saw all of the Guardians charge into the dark room and come to a complete stop. Black sand rose out of Jacks body, and swirled around my head a couple of times then flew straight into my mouth. At first I didn't think it worked until I saw his eyes starting to slide open. The Guardians raced over to Jack as my head felt like it was going to explode.

My head was spinning, I was so confused. I stumbled backwards as Bunnymund raised his paws in calming motions. I glanced down at Jack and remembered everything that happened, along with my memories, pain awoke inside me. I collapsed. I was still conscious but I couldn't move properly. Bunnymund hopped over and stared at me in complete astonishment.

"Bunny, Who is she?" North shouted.

"I'm not sure but I think...I think it's Sapphire." He muttered loud enough for them to hear. Gasps was the only response.

I heard a small voice say, "How is she?" It took me a couple of seconds to realise that it was Jack.

"She doesn't look good, mate. What happened while we were trying to get in?" He questioned as he looked around for the best angle to pick me up.

"S-she had P-pitch torture her instead of me." Jack answered shaking.

"It's alright Frost, we'll help her." He said as he tried to pick me up, I screamed as my agony spiked.

"What did you do?" Tooth said as she flew over to us.

"I tried to pick her up." He said confused. Tooth flew behind me and gasped.

"What?" Bunnymund said peering over as Tooth lifted up the back bottom part of my top. "How could Pitch do such a thing?" He looked straight into my eyes. "Okay Saffie, This is going to hurt but I need to get you out of here." I nodded while just being able to point at my leg.

"Her leg is badly broken Bunny." Tooth said trying to pick it up.

"Tooth, this is what we are going to do. As I lift her up you need to pick her leg up and put it over my arm." Bunny calmly explained and smiled at me.

The pain was excruciating until Bunnymund had me firmly in his arms, I felt more safe than I had felt for a long time. His soft fur cushioned my wounds without hurting me. Tooth flew off ahead checking that Jack was in the sleigh and that they would be ready to take off as soon as me and Bunny were aboard.

Bunny laid me down carefully in the back near Jack but even with him being so careful each move buzzed pain through me.

"Sorry... North go now." At Bunnymund's words the sleigh took of at a rate of knots.

We were only flying for a few minutes before Pitch was attacking the sleigh with nightmare sand balls but he wasn't aiming at the front of the sleigh, he was throwing them at the back where me, Jack and Bunnymund were. Bunnymund was able to deflect most of them but one got through and flew straight into my face, I couldn't breathe. Choking and coughing, I screamed "MIM help please." On my last word the moons rays rained down on us and every time Pitch attacked the sand evaporated in the light. Pitch gave up quickly as he knew he couldn't challenge MIM, not yet anyway. North flew through a portal and lead the sleigh into his garage. Bunnymund quickly picked me up and started jumping down the corridors.

"Stay with me a little longer." I tried but darkness overcame me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry if it's a bit disjointed, I wrote it all at once and then added where the chapters could be separated. So I don't confuse anyone I'm switching the Characters perspective to Bunnymund. Thanks for the views.**

I raced through corridors trying to find the mini hospital that North had set up after Pitches attack last year, I glanced down at Saffie in my arms. I couldn't see much life left in her eyes.

"Stay with me a little longer." I panted seeing the hospital door at the end of the hall. Saffie's head fell onto my chest.

As soon as I got into the room I carefully rested her down on one of the beds and rushed to the medical cabinet trying to find anything that could help her. Tooth, sandy entered first and held the doors for North with Jack in his arms and put him down in a bed at the end of the room. Sandy stayed down the end to treat Jack when North and Tooth ran down the room to help me with Sapphire as she need the most immediate medical attention.

I grabbed bandages, antibiotics and all sorts of things as they hooked Sapphire up to a I.V, a Heart monitor and breathing mask.

"Can she have any pain killers?" Tooth asked.

"We can put them in the I.V until she stable but I don't know how long it'll take to work and we need to start treating her now." Tooth did as I said but I didn't think it would effect Saffie much.

We took off the breathing mask and gentle rolled her on her side. She groaned which was a good sign, it meant in some form she was still conscious. I tried to pull up her shirt up without ripping any of the dried blood that stained onto her now browny red top.

"This isn't working, Scissor." I demanded and began cutting the sides of the top so she could still be mostly covered, I pulled it up slowly.

"Oh God," Tooth exclaimed. I moved around to her back and saw what made Tooth look away. Whatever Pitch had done, it had exposed parts of her white spine and there was no area that wasn't a fleshy red colour.

"Okay Tooth, you start cleaning and bandaging her stomach and North I'll need your help with her back." They both nodded as I moved towards Saffie a bit more to make it easier for her to hear me, "This is going to really hurt, I'm sorry but it has to be done."

The cleaning process took longer than I thought It would, North had to hold her down for most of it as she kept flailing around with pain. Me and North carefully laid her onto her back so we could help Tooth further with her stomach. She had already cleaned and bandaged Saffie's rib. She was just about to start her stomach because we needed to do that before we could push her leg back in place.

Tooth moved away as she looked like she was going to be sick and I took over. I was about to start cleaning her stomach wound when Saffie grabbed my hand.

"Please... Don't." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, it's needs to be done otherwise it could get infected." I started dabbing and she squirmed, I continued wiping to reveal a picture. Now I know why she didn't want me to, Pitch had carved a Scythe into her stomach. I think my shocked facial expression startled the others. They both peered over.

"How could Pitch do this?" A tear came down from Tooth's eyes.

"Pitch won't get away with this." I put up my hand to stop North storming out.

"North. Right now she needs us to help her, not for you to go and get revenge. We still have to set her leg. After we do that we can leave her for a bit to rest before doing more as she's struggling to keep conscious." It was weird, me and North were usual the other way around but this time I was the voice of reason and North was to emotion fuelled one.

We patched her up as much as we could and set her leg without much difficulty as she was pretty much unconscious at that time. I was about to go see Jack, where North and Tooth had already headed when she moved her hand in my direction. I grabbed it.

"Is Jack okay?" She whispered.

"Yes, he absolutely fine thanks to you. Why did you do that? Put yourself in his place." I asked curiously.

"He's been through a lot in his past and before he was a Guardian he was the only one that could see me, we were best friends." She mumbled as her eyelids were dropping.

"You need to get some rest, we can talk more later." I smiled at her as she shut her eyes completely and then walked down the room to where Jack had been treated.

I walked around the curtain seeing Jack sitting upright trying to drink some water that Tooth was helping him with but he kept coughing It back up.

I didn't want to think about what he would have been like if Saffie had not have taken his place. I know me and Jack didn't get along very well but I saw him as family, an annoying little brother more than anything else but still family.

He smiled when he saw me, "How is she?" he asked with a look of such tender care, I've never seen it in him before.

"She's starting to heal but it's going to take a while." I told him more or less the truth, but I was a little worried about how much nightmare sand she had in her system but we can all discuss that later.

"I know this is a weird question but who exactly is she? I know that I've known her since before I was a Guardian but I don't understand is she one of us or something else?" Jack responded. I let North answer this one as he knew a lot more than me about such things. He stepped forward to speak.

"She a little of both, I guess. She a winter spirit like you but more powerful, she controls all of winter not just the manipulation of it. She's the one who boosts your powers when you've needed it like last year with Pitch and when your staff needed to be fixed. You said you felt a huge rise in your powers while it was happening, that was her trying to help you." I could see North was trying to put it in a way that Jack could understand.

"Then why couldn't I remember her? Or not see her for so long and why now?" Jack questioned again.

"I don't know, the only person I think that would know is the MIM, but I think you were meant to see her now for a purpose which you need to figure out yourself." North contemplated.

A scream rang through the room, I quickly hopped back to Saffie screaming in her sleep. I tried to calm her down but all It did was make her worse. About ten seconds later Sandy joined me, pictures popped above his head saying if he should try his dream sand to counteract it.

"It's worth a try, mate." I agreed. Sandy raised his hand and sprinkled some golden sand over her head but nothing happened. I don't think I wanted to know what Pitch had done to her to give her such terrifying nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

**This Chapter is a different kind of fear that everyone possesses. I warn you now, it's dark. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated either for compliments or constructive criticism to see if I'm heading down the right road. This is back to Sapphire's prospective, Hopefully it's make sense later for why I am doing this. Thanks for reading.**

I floated in and out of consciousness while I was being treated, after a while Bunnymund stopped and told me that I should rest so I drifted off to sleep.

I was in a large dark room with Pitch and Jack fighting at the end, I started running and running but I couldn't get there before I saw Pitch plunge his hand into Jack's chest and pulled it back out holding Jack's heart in his hand. Jack's body landed on the floor, I screamed as my heart broke and fell to my knees. This was all wrong, the Guardians rescued us.

I shut my eyes and whispered, "This isn't real. This isn't real." I waited a few seconds before reopening them. Now I was in a different room, It had old stone walls and floor that was mostly covered by a old tapestry rug. It reminded me of the place I studied about winter in.

"That's just a taste of what your dreams will be like." The voice echoed through the room, I walked backwards looking behind me first to make sure that there was no one was there and then kept walking.

"You really were scared then, weren't you?" I couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from.

An arm grabbed one of my shoulders from behind, I darted forward then turned around to see Pitch's face emerge out of the shadows.

"If this is a dream then you can't hurt me." I said hoping what I was saying was right. Pitch sunk back into the shadows, I looked around for him but I couldn't see him anywhere.

Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around my waist pinning my arms to my sides.

"You really think so." Pitch cooed as he stroked my forehead to my cheek with his other hand then started gauging his nails into my cheek. I squealed, wriggling in his arms. He released my body but kept hold of one of my hands. I touch my cheek with the other, when I pulled it away blood stained my hand. I stared at it for a moment realising he could hurt me here. I looked up at Pitch smiling and started pulling at the hand he held. He let go making me crash to the ground.

I watched him walk toward me, trying to figure out what to do. I struck out my hand to freeze him but nothing happened.

"Your powers won't work here, I control everything in your dreams now." Pitch chuckled as I scrabbled backwards trying to get away from him but when I turned my head back around he was kneeling to the side of me. He grabbed my neck and I froze, not knowing what to do. Fear rose inside me. Pitched grinned then out of the blue he planted his lips on mine, I struggled against him.

"What you don't like it? What if I looked like this?" He asked as Jack appeared in his place and he kissed me again. My heart bubbled inside me and I kissed him back until i opened my eyes and saw yellow orbs looking back at me, It wasn't Jack. This wasn't right, I pulled away.

"S-stop Pitch p-please don't", I stuttered. Jack's face looked so angry and he struck me across the room. I slammed into the wall and slumped to the floor.

Everything was blurry for a moment. Pitch still looking like Jack approached me, I was able to stand up just in time for Jack to pin me to the wall.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"We're going to have some fun." He smiled. His hands found there way under my top and he went to kiss me again but I moved my head. He started kissing my neck instead. Tears streamed down my face. I didn't want it to happen, not like this.

"Pitch, Stop. Please don't! Not like this." I screamed trying to escape from him. One of Pitch's hands begun tiptoeing his fingers over my stomach and the other over my mouth to muffle my screams.

Then all of a sudden, Bunnymund's voice blared throughout the room, "Saffie, wake up. Come on. Wake up." I shut my eyes tightly and woke up in the hospital bed with Bunny shaking me. I stared at him terrified and wrapped my arms around him.

"P-ppitch he..." I couldn't finish my sentence through sobs. Bunny gentle stroked my hair saying "It's okay, it was a nightmare. It wasn't real." He tried to convince me. I pulled away and I put my hand to my cheek, there was no scratch there yet I still felt the pain in my nightmare.

Then something became visible in the corner of my eye, it was Jack or Pitch. I leaped from my bed into the corner shouting "Get away, please don't hurt me."

"Jack go, just go." Bunny said, hopping over to me and continued "What's wrong? It was only Jack." He calmly explained.

"N-no, It was P-pitch. He can make himself look like Jack." I cried.

My breathing got heavier, trying to keep the tears in my eyes.

"I promise, it's not Pitch. It's Jack." Bunny said as Jack walked around from behind him. "Jack, I told you to get back."

"Sapphire I promise on all the time we spent together on the lake that it's me. I Promise." Jack said convincingly. Before he was a Guardian all our most important and fun memories was by that lake. Bunny helped me get up with one of his paws and I took a proper look at Jack then I realised it was definitely him as he wore a red hospital gown like me and his facial expression was hurt and saddened. I ran into his arms and couldn't hold back my tears.

Bunnymund helped me get back into the hospital bed then left me and Jack to talk about anything and everything. It was going well until he asked me a question that I didn't want to answered.

"What happened before when you saw me?" He queried. I gulped trying to think of how I could tell him, I decided to tell him the truth but not the whole truth.

"When Pitch was torturing me in my nightmare, he made himself look like you."Jack face was a look of total disgust.

"You know I would never hurt you." He smiled, I think he was still trying to assure me that it was really him. My eyes started to get heavy again but I didn't want to sleep. I fought against it, listening to Jack changing the awkward subject and talked about the last time he had a snowball fight with Jamie.

After a minute, my body won. I fell asleep.

Straight away I heard his voice, "Do you like my new trick? I can make you fall asleep where ever and whenever I want you to."

As soon as I saw a possible exit I started running finding myself in the beginning of a long plain corridor with no doors on either side of me, I kept up my speed trying to look for a way out. Finally there was a door at the end. I immediately went through it and found myself back where I was before. Jack was leaning against the opposite wall flicking his staff around his finger like the way he usually does, I was about halfway to him until I remembered previously and skidded to a halt.

"Couldn't fool you for long could I? But I like looking like him, it plays with your head." He chuckled mimicking Jacks voice. I took a couple of steps backwards.

The next thing I knew his staff was heading straight for my stomach, I flew into the air and landed hard on the floor back first. Somehow It was as painful as if he had done it in reality. Before I had chance to move he was already there pinning me down. I wriggled trying to get out of his hold, Jack raised me up and slammed me back onto the floor causing me more pain.

"Sapphire wake up please... Sapphire" It was Jacks voice the real Jack. He sounded really scared, I shut my eyes as I did before but I was still in my nightmare when I opened them.

Pitch laughed through Jack, "That won't work this time." And he started kissing my neck.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." I couldn't look at him, I froze as fear consumed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've decided to go down a different route and show everyone what Jack is feeling. Hope you like it.**

Sapphire's scream rung in my ears. I jumped up from the chair, trying to remember what Bunny had done before. Panic flowed through me, I shook her carefully so I didn't cause her anymore pain from her existing wounds but she didn't wake up like before.

"BUNNY, NORTH, ANYONE HELP?" I yelled.

The white hospital doors opened in a flash and Bunny came hopping in. "What's wrong, mate?" He asked.

"It's Sapphire..." Another one of her screams interrupted me. "She won't wake up. Please...please help her."

Bunny examined her, Checking her pulse on her neck and making sure her leg was still in the correct position before he tried to wake her up another way. Finally he opened up one of her eyes but jumped back when he did. Her whole eye was black.

"NNOOOORRRRTTTHHHHH!" He bellowed. North came running in. "Her eyes have turned fully black."

Norths face said it all, They couldn't do anything to help her.

"No, no. We have to do something." I rambled on. Tooth and Sandy floated in. Sandy stared in wonder as pictures appeared above this head as he thought of ideas.

Tooth whispered something in Norths ear.

"What?"

Tooth responded, "We can't help her but you might be able to help her. You need to make her feel the opposite of what she is feeling now by remembering something joyous. Otherwise she'll have to find a way out on her own or when Pitch decides to release her." She frowned, "I'm surprised she lasted this long, she's stronger than all of us but I don't know how long she can last in the nightmare plain."

I couldn't not try anything. Droplets came down from my eyes.

"Come on guy, lets leave him alone with her." Bunny said moving them towards the doors, They left me on my own trying to remember.

I searched through all of the memories she had given me before, when a memory popped into my head that she hadn't given me. I decided that was the best one to go with.

"Okay, here goes. Firstly I'm sorry if I've remembered this wrong but... It was a few days before I turned into a Guardian and we were sitting on the roots of that huge tree, hanging out as usual.

"_Jack." Sapphire began. "We need to talk." I tilted my head towards her while I was doing up the laces on my ice skates. She continued, "Your 18th birthday is a couple of weeks away and err..." As I looked at her properly, her face was full of sadness. "Well, when you turn 18 you might not be able to see me any more." A tear left her eyes. It was the first time I had ever seen her cry, we always had fun and excitement; nothing serious like this. _

"_Sapphire, I will always be able to see you. Your too important for me to lose." Opps I thought. _

"_What?" she asked quaintly. I decided that this was it, this was the time to show her how I felt. I leant in and kissed her. Sparks flew everywhere and snow started to fall over head. _

"_Sorry." I immediately said as I pulled away feeling embarrassed. _

"_No, it's okay." she said blushing._

"_I will never ever forget you, I promise." I said. She nodded smiling and flew on to the iced up lake._

"_Hey, no fair." I shouted climbing down off of the tree and skated to her. The rest of the afternoon was skating and dancing on the ice, having competitions to see who could do the best spin. Obviously she was better than me as she had more practice._

_Then it was time for me to go home._

"_Jack, I'm going to be away from here for a couple of days for business so the lake might not be stable. Just be careful if you go on it okay?" She said sounding slightly worried. _

"_Okay. See you soon." I yelled running towards my home._

I sat in the hospital chair, looking for any sign of change in her but there wasn't. I laid my head down on the bed next to her hand and continued. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and left you all alone, I broke my promise. I forgot about you, I'm so sorry. I truly love you." I said sobbing into her blanket.

Then suddenly someone was stroking my hair, I peeked up through tear glazed eyes. She was there smiling with a droplet running down her face.

"I love you too." She finally said blushing, then her facial expression change like she was trying to concentrate on something.

"JAMIE!"


	8. Chapter 8

**This is back to Sapphire's perspective but there is only two or three chapters to be done. Enjoy.**

"JAMIE!" I shouted remembering everything that Pitch had said in my nightmare. "Jamie, Pitch is after him. He wants to hurt you by hurting him." I continued. Jack's face fell, I tried to get out of bed. It was so painful but I managed to push through it.

I grabbed the white summer dress decorated with a red ribbon tied into a bow at the back that was hanging on the end of my bed and I got changed as Jack went to his bed to find his blue hoodie. Once I got changed I headed outside to talk to MIM on my own. I pushed open the doors and the winter chill met my face, I forgot how much I loved it.

I walked into the snow barefooted and looked up at the huge sphere in the night sky.

"Old friend, I need your help. Jamie's only a child but I can't even try and help him because for some reason I'm not healing fast enough. If by any chance you could help me even if it's only a little while just so I can make sure Jamie survives this."

No response. Hope faded from my eyes as I lowered my head, then a light rained down onto me. Pain stuck into me like lightening bolt, it lasted for a few seconds then it was gone along with all my injuries.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I raised my hands into the air, It only took a couple of moments before my Sias and Jack's staff flew into each hand. When I walked back into the main hall all eyes fell on me. I threw Jack's staff, he was able to catch it without much difficulty. They all looked amazed.

"We need to go now, this won't last for long" I said as I felt a little pain tingle in my leg. We all rushed into North's garage and set out on his sleigh.

It only took a few minutes before we saw the nightmare sand in the distance. There were a lot of Pitch's creatures attacking Jamie's house. There weren't only horses this time, there were Panthers and bears too. North landed on the road next to Jamie's house crushing some of Pitch's new inventions. I flipped out and decapitated two straight away then I started slicing into more creatures. The others joined me in a matter of seconds. We were all fighting for a few minutes before I saw Jamie's face at the window. He looked petrified.

I rushed into the house and up to Jamie's bedroom. He was sat in the corner scared out of his mind.

"Jamie, I need to get you out of here." He didn't move. I continued "Jack sent me to get you, come on." Once I said Jack's name he ran to me and clung to my hand. We were about to go downstairs when I saw a panther slowly prowling up the stairs. We quickly ducked into another room and opened the big window to the rear of the house.

"You're going to have to trust me," I spoke calmly to Jamie. He nodded and grabbed onto my waist. I jumped out and landed on my feet, pain surged through my body. 'A little longer' I thought.

North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny were waiting for us with the sleigh.

Jack's scream rang out into the night.

"You get Jamie out of here, I'll find Jack." I took off with them to get a full view of the surrounding area. I spotted Jack, He was in a alleyway surrounded by nightmare horses. I skydived out of the sleigh onto the roof next to him and then slid down the drainpipe trapping the horses between me and Jack.

Within a minute they were all turned back into there original sand state. I put my Sias into the back of my dress secured by the ribbons.

"Come on, North and Bunny have Jamie," I said grabbing Jack's hand. He didn't move. I glanced back at him puzzled.

"Sapphire, I'm over here." That was Jack's voice, I turned around to see Jack raise his staff in my direction.

Suddenly a hand slid round my mouth and one tightly squeezed my stomach, it was getting hard to breathe.

"Shh, It'll hurt more if you protest," It was Pitch's voice but he looked like Jack, I thought he could only do that in my nightmares.

I tried to escape his hold but as I wriggled he dug his fingernails into my stomach, It made me feel sick. Pitch pulled me back into the shadows as Jack ran for me. The next thing I knew we were somehow somewhere else completely.

I was back where Pitch had first tortured me and Jack. He chucked me onto the cold floor, I quickly stood up stepping further away from him.

"You rescuing Jamie was only one part of my plan. I knew you would come to save him so I made myself look like Jack and you took the bait." It was so weird, Pitch still had his voice but he looked like Jack.

I started feeling dizzy as I walked backwards away from him.

"When Jack comes to save you and believe me he will, I kill him then it'll break you. I can kill two birds with one stone so to speak." Pain started up in me, I fell to the floor. The wounds on my back reopened and blood was trickling into the white fabric of my dress.

"I guess your time is up, I thought MIM would heal you even if it was only enough time to save the boy." As he spoke I grabbed my Sias from behind me and waited until the exact moment to attack.

He continued, "You won't talk, well that's a shame I was hoping to waste some time until Jack got here but I'll have to do something else then." He took a step towards me then another and another.

This was my only chance, I leapt out spinning slicing his stomach, chest and finally his cheek.

Pitch touched his chest, looked up and smiled.

"You thought that would kill me, have you forgot everything from when we were young?" He asked.

I looked at him confused. " What do you mean?" I asked as my head started to ache.

"You really don't remember? They must've wiped your memory after the graduation. I'll start at the beginning."


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a memory of Pitch's so obviously it's in his perspective. **

_I had just gotten into the hall where all of the potentials were, there was about twenty of us in total but we we're all going to be different things that the world needed. The most strongest still hadn't been chosen. The seasons: Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. I glanced around the room and saw that most of the potentials had already made their own groups. _

_I was about to go and talk to one of the groups when I noticed a seventeen year old girl sitting on her own in the corner with what looked like to be a sketchbook on her lap. I quietly walked next to her. Her drawing was brilliant. _

"_That's really good." I said out of the blue and made her jump. Her pencil slid causing a line across part of the picture. "Sorry." I apologised._

"_It's alright, that's what rubbers are for." she said as she took a rubber out, rubbed it out and continued "I'm Sapphire, It feels so weird not being able to give you a last name but I guess we'll both will get told that soon." She smiled._

"_I'm Pitch." It felt weird like I already knew her, I was about to ask her when a woman shouted from the main staging area calling us all over. _

"_Come on," she said as she put down her sketchbook and rushed over there. I followed. _

_All of us stood under the stage, the woman started calling out names and laid the scroll over the persons robe then a last name appeared on the paper. She removed the scroll and it was transported onto the robe along with there first name. It was magical._

_A few people went up then I heard "Sapphire." She headed onto the stage, a ray of light from the moon came through the roof window. She looked beautiful, her long blonde hair with those hazel eyes complimented each other perfectly. The woman place the scroll over her but when she took it away there was only her first name on her white robe._

_The crowd started muttering as she moved onto the next person. Soon I heard my name being announced and I made my way up. She moved the scroll over me and it was instantaneous. _

_'Pitch Black' was imprinted onto my robe. _

_Afterwards I was about to go speak to Sapphire when the woman waved her over. I only heard a bit of it, "Don't worry, your probably special." Sapphire's response was just, "Yeah like all the others, oh wait there's only been one and they never got there powers." and she stormed out of the hall. _

_Shortly after I followed to make sure she was okay. I searched around the building and couldn't find her any where so I headed outside. She was sat with her feet in the water of a huge fountain. _

"_Why are you out here on your own?" I asked and she jumped._

"_Ohh, it's you. You're really good at that, you know." she responded._

"_You didn't answer my question. If your worried about your last name, I don't think you should you're special. I know it." She smile and said nothing to reply for a minute._

"_We better get inside before we get told off and we need to get some rest as it's our first weapon lesson tomorrow and we get to see which will be ours." She grabbed my hand, ran inside and into our rooms with a quick goodnight as there were teachers patrolling._

_The next morning I had breakfast and rushed off to the hall, I was actually excited to see which weapon would be mine. I was hoping it would be a sword of some sort. _

_All of us potentials had to line up and we started. One at a time we raised a hand and a weapon would fly into it unfortunately the sword I wanted went first. Typical._

_Then it was Sapphire's turn , she stood up and raised her hand. At first nothing happened until there was a strange from the storage room in the corner and someone opened the door. Two long daggers called Sias come flying out, she caught them but one of the teachers called her over straight away. I kept trying to figure out what they were discussing until it was my turn. _

_I raised my hands and straight away a Scythe flew into them. It wasn't the weapon I expected but I got told to start practising with it. I kept trying and trying, I didn't realise how hard it would be. I was about to raise my weapon when I heard a voice._

"_What's the point of you trying you're not going to be anything important?" A light brown haired middle aged man asked. I turned around and was about to respond he kept talking. "You're so crap at it..." I interrupted him by raising my weapon at him then let my arm relax and simply said "You're not worth it." I turned around and started walking away from him._

"_Don't walk away from me." He shouted. "Owww..." He screamed. _

_I turned around, Sapphire was fighting him off. She was amazing, her moves were the best I've ever seen. At the end of the fight she held one of her Sias to his neck and the other to his stomach. _

"_The only one who isn't going to be important is you because you can't see anyone's potential for greatness. Next time look at yourself and think before you decide to take it out on another person." She released him as a teacher ran over. _

"_Sapphire you're not allowed to fight with each other." She kept walking towards the exit as she was being yelled out, the teacher continued "Your not allowed to take the weapons out of the hall yet." In a quick motion Sapphire threw each Sias into the centre of the targets that the crossbow and bow and arrow fighters were using._

_I was very impressed and I think the teacher was too._

_I glanced round the corner of the exit, she wasn't there so I looked out where she was before but still nothing. I was about to go in when I saw a faint colour sitting under a tree in the distance. Each step I took closer to her the colder it got then a snow flake fell in front of me, I was snowing but only in this area. 'That's really odd.' I thought._

_Once I got to her she looked up at my before I announced myself, and wiped her cheeks. _

"_Are you crying?" _

"_No.." she whimpered. _

"_Then what's wrong?" I questioned._

"_It's just, I miss home but I can't even remember it, there's a hole in my heart but I don't know what's caused it." She admitted._

"_I know, all I can remember is I had a family but I can't remember who they are or where I came from. But I think the people here are meant to be our new family." I tried smiling on the last part._

"_I hope not, that guy is so annoying. You know he was going to attack you before I stepped in."I nodded. _

"_Come on, we better go in. We got a full week of lessons before any of us know how we're really going to be." I suggested._

_The moment she stopped crying so did the snow, I was about to ask her but decided it wasn't best not until she calmed down._

_A week went by quickly, me and Sapphire started becoming good friends but others in our class started finding out what there powers were. _

_There was only Winter left of the season but me and Sapphire hadn't found out what our powers were yet. I knew it was getting to Sapphire so I went walking around outside to try and find her as she always walks off on her own. I turned the corner of the stoned courtyard, it was a dead end and she wasn't there. I turned around and there were three guys standing at the end._

"_Oi, Mr no powers. What you doing here? We've told everyone this is our turf until we end here." One of them shouted._

_They approached me and came into the light. It was the guy that Sapphire fought on the second day we were here. _

"_Sorry, I'm trying to find someone." I went to walk past them but I got a punch in the stomach, I staggered backwards. "What are you doing?" It hurt but not too much._

"_Your friend humiliated me and now I'm going to put her back in her place by going after you. I've been waiting for the right moment when you were on your own." He updated me._

"_I'm not going to fight you." I calmly expressed. Before I knew it they were all kicking me on the floor. _

"_You guys go, I want to enjoy this." The other two left, I looked up and saw Sapphire's face in the window shocked and the she disappeared. Another kick to my stomach and he started monologuing. I called for my weapon with all the hate and anger I possessed. I grasped the scythe and swung._

_I heard a scream but it didn't come from the guy that was now on the floor feet laying apart from his body. It was Sapphire. She ran over._

"_What did you do? I thought you wasn't going to stoop to there level." She looked at me horrified and I realised that I was still holding my scythe towards her. I felt her fear in me but it felt good, it made me more powerful._

_Shouting came from the building, someone had saw what I did. _

"_Pitch get out of here before they find you." She pleaded as she pulled the guy onto her lap._

"_Come with me?" I asked, her face went even paler than it was already._

"_I-I can't, I'm sorry. You've done something terrible, something EVIL." I turned back and walked away into the forest after hearing her answer, she betrayed me._

_I waited until there graduation ceremony before I confronted them all, But the time I spent on my own I figured out how to use my powers to my advantage and I figured out what It was. It was fear. _

_It was the evening of the graduation and I decided to go and announce myself while some of them were on the stage. I lurked in the shadows for most of the ceremony and waited for the exact moment. _

"_Sapphire..."_ _Sapphire walked onto the stage wearing an outstanding long blue satin dress, the teacher continued "Sapphire, Congratulations your Winter." The moons ray rained down on top of her while she got given a silver snowflake necklace to wear. _

_I clapped slowly in the darkness and everyone turned to my direction, I materialised out of the shadows and gasps were expressed through the room. _

"_Don't I get a necklace?" I asked as peoples fears flowed into me making me even more power. _

"_Your not allowed here any more." The teacher shouted. Sapphire touched the teachers shoulder with her hand then glided down from the stairs towards me as everyone made a pathway for her to get to me. _

"_Pitch, I thought you left for good." She genuinely looked happy to see me. I wanted to smile but I couldn't, all I felt was her betrayal. She continued, "What you did, it was unforgivable. He can't be one of us now, whatever you did he hasn't healed. Pitch you can't be here any more, you're not good. Your the opposite." She said with tears in her eyes._

"_You can't say it can you? I'm evil." I shouted at her. _

"_This is your last chance, Leave peacefully and I won't take any action towards you." She said calmly as people started walking backwards away from us. _

"_You think you can take me." I laughed._

"_Maybe, maybe not but I will protect everyone here till my last breath..." I ended her short by swinging my scythe at her, I don't even know why I did it but I did it anyway. She jumped out the way and her Sias flew into her hands. We fought for a few minutes until she leaned backwards to avoid one of my blows and slipped on her dress. She came crashing to the floor and smacked her head on the ground. I thought she was going to get up and keep fighting but she didn't back get up. _

_I slowly walked towards her shocked, but now all the others were standing in front of her with there weapons raised making a barrier between us. I didn't mean to hurt her. They all looked at me with angry faces, ready for battle._

_I decided it was a battle I couldn't win, not this time. _

* * *

I looked over at Sapphire's face, she was remembering it all. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"You think I betrayed you by saying no to you, and that's why you're trying to hurt Jack as well because he rejected your request last year." She contemplated out loud.

I didn't know what to say as a response but I didn't need to as I could hear Jack yelling my name, getting louder and louder.

"This is it my dear, I'm making sure that he won't be able to see you now so there's really no point in trying." I clicked my finger while I said it and the nightmare sand weaved around her, pulling her into the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final chapter, and it's in Jack's perspective again but hopefully there will be another story that leads on from this one. I hope you enjoyed it all. Thank you for reading.**

I ran into the place where me and Sapphire were kept before but once I entered there was only Pitch pacing at the end of the room waiting for me.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I shouted trying to control my anger. Pitch chuckled.

"Why? Can't you see her?" As he spoke I heard a muffled cry, I looked around searching for her but I couldn't find her.

"I don't know what you've done with her but release her now." I continued yelling.

He answered simply with "No."

I shot ice shards at him from my staff and started to charge him, He was able to deflect them easily. I ran at him and went straight through his body. I felt really confused, How did he do that?

I looked around in front of me until the wall in front of me froze and smashed revealing Sapphire with her hand raised towards me.

"Jack move!" I did as she said and saw that Pitch was frozen still behind me, His scythe was a foot away from where my head would have been. She had saved me again.

With each step she took towards Pitch another layer of ice surrounded his body. Once she finally reached him she said something but I could only hear the last part, "You'll never touch him again." Then ice covered his face.

She started walking towards the exit.

"Sapphire, wait." I put up my hand. She turned to me in one smooth motion and gracefully floated over to me. I thought she was going to say something when she grabbed my neck and raised me by it into the air.

When I looked at her eyes the iris that had been a beautiful hazel colour was black, I couldn't see where the pupil had even began.

"Sapphire...stop" I choked. Her eyes turned back to the natural hazel, she released me and staggered backwards shaking her head from side to side.

"Jack run, get away from me. I don't want to hurt you." She pleaded raising her hand into a stop sign.

"I'm not going anywhere." I replied. In less than a moment she collapsed onto the floor. I dashed to her and quickly sat down, lifting the top part of her body onto my lap. "Sapphire, Sapphire can you hear me?". She nodded, she looked really tired. The other guardians ran to my side but stood behind me to give us some space.

"I've made a choice Jack, I won't let myself hurt you..." She paused and North randomly responded "We will, I promise."

I looked at her puzzled, she was getting pale, even paler than she usually is.

"Jack...take this. It's yours now, look after it and remember me." As she spoke she tugged off her silver snowflake necklace and place it in my hand.

"Wait... Sandy can you?" North questioned. Sandy nodded his head and started walking over.

"No, I don't want to forget everything... Don't" then her attention turned back to me, "Goodbye Jack, I love you." She said those words with her final breath.

"No no, Sapphire come back. What ever you was going to do, do it now." I cried and Sandy walked over. He swirled his hands over Sapphire's body and black sand rose from her, after a minute or so Sandy stopped with what looked like enough sand that It was the size of a basketball. He walked backwards turning the black sand into the shining golden colour it should be.

It didn't work, she still wasn't breathing. I looked to the others, they lowered there heads.

"Come on guys, leave them alone for a minute." Bunny suggested and they walked further towards the exited.

"Sapphire, please come back to me. I love you." Nothing happened.

I kissed her one final time, then hung my head over her body as droplets fell onto her dress.

The only thing I heard was a gasp for air, I turned my head to see her face. Her eyes fluttered open, It looked like she saw me but there was no recognition in her face. Her eyes closed again.

"Guys, she's breathing." They all rushed over when I said those words.

North spoke first, "Bunny you get Sapphire to the apartment we set up for Jack, Tooth you go update Jamie and Sandy you go with her just in case he doesn't understand. Jack I need to talk to you." Bunny picked up Sapphire from me and headed down one of his rabbit holes and they were gone. Me and North were left on our own with frozen Pitch.

"Jack, I'll try and be delicate but Sapphire won't be able to remember any of us, not even you. What Sandy did was remove the nightmare sand from her body but there was too much of it in the memory part of her mind and now she won't even know that she's the spirit of winter." I understood everything he was saying.

"What about winter? What will happen to it?" I asked realising that there was nothing without her.

"She gave you that necklace for a reason Jack but I'll get in touch with the other seasons they should be able to help and the world should say in it's normal way for a few years. Hopefully it'll be enough time for her to remember without hurting herself." I nodded at him and put the necklace on and tucked it under my hoodie.

"Can I talk to her one last time? Where is she?" I asked all at once.

"She's in your home town where Jamie can kept an eye on her because she'll still be able to see us. We don't want to trigger her memories too early, I know this is going to be hard but you have to make sure that she doesn't see you. You can watch her from a far and make sure she's okay as long as she doesn't see you. You go to her one last time, I'll deal with Pitch." North threw a snow globe and pointed towards it. I walked through.

I came out from the portal into a modern living room, Bunny headed out of a room and looked at me with sympathy. I began to walk to the room but when I past Bunny he patted me on the back and said "I'm sorry mate, I wouldn't wish this on anybody but if you do need me for anything, I'll be back at the Pole."

I nodded and entered her new bedroom, she was laying in her bed looking so peaceful, a tear fell from my eyes as I realised this might be the last time I get to see her up close for years. I sat down on the edge of her bed and tucked her in to make her as comfortable as possible.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from Pitch, I know you said you'd do anything for me but you didn't have to do this to save me." I began, she mumbled like she was about to wake up. I kissed her.

"Goodbye" was the last thing I said to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, it's took so long to update. I thought I was going to do it as a separate story but I've finally decided to put them together. I would love critism and comments as i would like to improve upon my writing. Thank you for reading them.**

_Faces sped through my mind. There was a guy with silver white hair and the most gorgeous ice blue eyes that I've ever seen, he seemed to be really sad. A tear ran down his cheek as he kissed me tenderly and said one thing 'Goodbye'._

I woke up breathing heavily and sat up putting my face in my hands wiping the droplets from my cheeks. 'Great another strange dream' I thought as I got out of bed shaking my head from side to side to try and get rid of the bizarre feeling. I gradually walked into the kitchen and got a glass of freezing cold water. I looked at the clock, It was half-five in the morning. At least I had only woke up half an hour before I was meant to get up; unlike earlier this week.

I had something to eat then got changed. I decided to put some music on as I had some time to spare. Straight away one of my favourite songs came on, I started singing and dancing around the room. I couldn't stop myself from belting out the lyrics. That's when I saw something blue fly past my window but it was way too big to be a bird. I unhooked the latch opening both sides of the window and leaned out. There was only the snow blanketed landscape looking back at me, Snow covered branches of winter tree and glistening icicles hung from every gutter and sign post. It looked so beautiful. I quickly shut the window and grabbed my over-night bag remembering that I needed to go to the grocer before I went to babysit Jamie and Sophie for the day.

The moment I stepped out of the front door to my apartment building I heard the snow crunch under my feet and the cold December air chill my face, I loved winter. I set off to the shop listening to music via earphones, I knew I looked weird dancing around first thing in the morning when everyone seemed to be miserable because it was so early and cold but I didn't care, for some reason I was so happy. Even if it felt like I was being watched again.

I walked around the shopping isles grabbing chocolate chip cookie making ingredients and pizzas as a surprise for Jamie and Sophie. I stopped and tried remembering the dream for this morning but I couldn't. It was echo in my mind fading each time I had tried to think about it, it was probably another side effect of my amnesia, apparently it happened after something about 9 months ago but no one really knows what actually happened. I couldn't ponder on that for too long as I needed to get to Jamie's house as Mr and Mrs Bennett had to leave early today and would be getting back very late tonight or even early tomorrow morning.

I quickly paid for my shopping and continued dancing down the street or I was until I saw a strange shadow that looked like a tall man but no one else was down this street. I shrugged the feeling off and fastened my pace to the Bennett's house. I got there with ten minutes to spare before they had to leave, Mrs Bennett went through all the things I needed to do like reheat the stew for there dinner, not let them stay up and watch T.V after eight and the a-like. They left quickly into their car after that and I set to work in the kitchen. The two children were like alarm clocks set to the time when the cookies came out of the oven. It sounded like a herd of elephants was coming down the stairs.

"Yay, Cookies." They both said in unison. Jamie went to grab a cookie.

"Ahh, no. Proper breakfast first." I said smiling wagging my finger. Jamie rushed to the table, shortly joined by Sophie that I had to help onto her chair and they started eating the breakfast I had already set out for them.

"Sapphire, could I go play in the snow with my friends today?" He asked innocently.

"You can but me and Sophie will have to come with you. If you would like we can share the cookies with them. And remember if you have a snowball fight no throwing at peoples faces." He nodded joyfully in response and continued munching his breakfast.

I decided that this was the best moment to ask him about his 'Friend', Jamie's parents had told me that he's been talking to an imaginary friend for a while but they were never able to get to the end of it. I had been meaning to ask him about who they were.

"Err, Jamie is your secret friend going to be joining us today?" I asked.

Jamie's tilted his head and replied, "No, he's too busy right now as he's got to work but he'll be back soon. He promised." He grinned. I couldn't help but smile, Jamie was always so imaginative.

After breakfast they both ran upstairs to get there thick winter clothes on.

We were all ready to go outside.

"Sapphire why aren't you wearing any winter clothes?" Sophie asked as I zipped up her coat and put her fairy wings over the top. I looked down at what I was wearing, I had on a blue top, boot cut jeans to accompany my ankle boots and my usual navy blue mac coat.

"That's because for some reason I don't get as cold as other people do, winter doesn't really effect me." I answered honestly and saw Jamie make a weird face like he knew something.

"Oh okay." She said simply sounding satisfied with my answer.

The rest of the day pretty went fast, Jamie played in the snow with his friends as me and Sophie made a snow bunny instead of a snowman. We all stopped halfway and ate the cookies that I made in the morning, after they were refuelled they started a snowball fight. Me and Sophie joined in for a bit, Sophie used me as a shield, throwing them from behind me and I was able to get an overlook telling her who to throw them at. I hadn't had that much fun in a while. Then we headed back into the house, had the stew for lunch so we could have pizza for dinner and did as their parents asked by doing some reading or writing with proof, I think as it was Christmas holidays they still wanted them to do something that helped them at educationally. They both drew pictures. Sophie's was her usual picture of a fairy castle but Jamie's was people well I think they were people, each picture had a name underneath them: 'Santa, Tooth fairy, Sandman' and lastly 'The Easter Bunny'. I shook off the nagging pain in the back of my head and stuck both there pictures on the fridge.

After that we watch various films taking it in turns to pick which one we wanted to watch and ate dinner watching them. I had forgot about the time and rushed them to bed at eight-thirty, but they didn't mess about, they were both tired. I came back downstairs and watched a film that I couldn't watch with them around and found myself falling asleep half way through. I woke up realising that it was eleven thirty so I went up to sleep in the guest bedroom after grabbing my overnight bag from the hook near the front door. A dreamless sleep overcame me or it did until I was woken up by a window opening in Jamie's room and Jamie started talking to someone. "Shh, Sapphire's in the other room." I heard as I exited my room, I slowly walked into the corridor and barged into Jamie's room expecting to find it with just him talking to himself but that's not what I saw.

There was a silver haired guy wearing a blue hoodie leaning on a staff standing in the middle of the room. I rubbed my temples as my head started blaring pain at me. The guy came towards me putting out his hands, I backed away from him feeling really dizzy. Blood trickled down from my nose. I tried but couldn't stop myself from collapsing onto the floor, Jamie's friend looked down at me from above as I heard Jamie ask if I was okay. His response was "I don't know." I swear I knew him from somewhere but that didn't matter much as within seconds I sunk into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

I was gradually waking up in what seemed to be a sleigh of some sort, I glanced around and found that there were two people in it with me. There was Jamie's friend from earlier and an older man that looked like he was wearing a black fur hat of some kind. They were both the front of the sleigh with there backs me. I tried to move until I heard them start talking about me.

"So you went to tell Jamie about the recent developments but Sapphire caught you there and fainted." I saw the younger guy nod. "We need to know everything, what else happened?"

"Well, she burst in, I think she wasn't expecting to see anyone else there. When she saw me she started rubbing her temples like her head hurt then her nose started bleeding and she fainted." He accurately summed up. I must have kicked something when I tried to move again as they both turned round to look at me, Jamie's friend floated up from his seat at the front and flew into the back. I was stunned, he could fly.

My head begun to hurt again, I tried to speak but nothing came out and my eyes were shutting on there own as he told me that I needed to relax and keep calm.

From then on I drifted in and out of consciousness. I think I was carried out and into a building by that younger guy and then I had medical stuff done to me like an I.V, breathing mask, heart monitor ect... but I couldn't be certain.

When I finally reawakened, I was laying upright in a hospital bed and my head still ached slightly but not as much as before. I peered around and realised I wasn't on my own, I really wish I knew his name but the younger guy was asleep in the chair next to me. I was about to get out of bed when I heard doors open and I stared in wonder. It was the older man that came in, looking as puzzled as I was and he quickly kicked the chair waking the young guy up with a jolt. He stood up right away and walked toward me.

"Do you remember me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, your the guy from Jamie's room." I replied obviously.

"No, I meant from before that." I tried to remember but nothing flared up in my memory, I shook my head. He looked very disappointed with my answer.

"Okay, We'll try something else then." The older man said and continued, "Come in guys."

I was shocked to my core when his friends came in, one of them was a giant rabbit with tribal tattoos and a boomerang slung on his back, another was a flying feathered woman with another mini fairy fluttering around her and the final person was a golden floating man who waved with pictures above his head. I'm surprised my brain could cope with this but it did remind me of that picture Jamie drew.

"Err. By any chance your Santa, the Easter bunny, Tooth fairy and sandman." Pointing to each one.

"Yes." The tooth fairy grinned.

"You're from Jamie's picture but you weren't in that one." I pointed at the youngest. Hope faded in all of their eyes.

"Maybe if Sapphire and Frost talked alone it would awaken her memories quicker, they are the most connected out of all of us." The rabbit spoke. It was weird, he had an Australian accent.

They all nodded and left me with 'Frost'.

I got out of the bed, then realised I was still in my nightie, I tried to pull it down to look more descent. He was over to me in a flash making sure I was alright.

"You're important to me aren't you?" I asked, really trying to remember who he was but if felt like there was something blocking me.

"I think so, you were quite secretive about your feelings but..." I knew he was about to say something important when he said something totally different. "Wait, maybe this will do it." And he kissed me with such passion and love it took my breath away. A wall in my mind and some memories of him came back to me.

He slowly pulled away from me and wiped the tear from my cheek.

"Jack." I smiled, I was so happy. I didn't know that I lost him but I hadn't felt complete until the moment he kissed me. He smiled back. I hugged him so tightly that I thought I could've hurt him.

Then the others came in, "Bunny, Tooth, North, Sandy." They all smiled at me until North stepped forward.

"Pitch knows that she's here, he's coming for her." He updated Jack. I tried to remember who this 'Pitch' was but there was another wall blocking me.

"Who's Pitch?" I questioned. They all looked at each other confused that I couldn't remember him even though I had started to remember them.

"He's a very, very evil man. He hurt you and Jack a lot in the past. Don't you remember that?" North asked, I shook my head once again.

"Maybe her minds protecting itself from the trauma." Tooth validated and they all nodded except Jack that still looked worried.

"Even if she remembers or not, we need to move her ….." When he was about to continue when a huge bang sounded through the building.

"Quickly we need to get you and Sapphire out of here. Before her body starts changing to cope with her powers again." They all ran with me until we saw a massive fight between yeti's and fearlings. t

The was a dark figure at the top of a balcony on the other side of the main hall, the moment I saw him I felt sick to my stomach. Even if I couldn't remember exactly who he was, everything in my body filled with rage and fear, one of my hands started glowing a whitish blue. I looked down at it, I wasn't controlling it at all, my body was doing it on it's own.

'I see you're starting to remember," a dark voice said in my head. I looked around but he wasn't anywhere near me.

'How are you doing that?' I responded, feeling even more confused than before.

'I can't give you nightmares yet, but I can still talk to you within a distance without anyone else hearing.'

'Whatever you did to me before you won't do it now...You can't hurt me, so stop trying.' I announced to him in my thoughts. Hoping that what I said was correct.

'I might not be able to hurt you but I can get your little sweetheart next to you and hurt him until he cries your name then keep going. He will beg for death before the end and you won't be able to save him.' Even from this distance I could see on his face that he was serious. Something clicked in my mind, Jack was the only one that I truly cared about, I had to do anything to stop him from getting to Jack.

The temperature in the room dropped within seconds, ice started forming throughout the room. I didn't know how I was doing it but it gave me an advantage. I ran down the stairs heading straight for the dark figure until someone caught hold of my hand behind me. I turned to see that it was Jack.

"No Sapphire, this is just what he wants, to get you and keep you away from me again." Tears was in his eyes.

"H-he said he was going to h-hurt you." I stuttered with anger.

"The only way he can hurt me is keeping you away from me. Come on, we need to get out of here." I nodded and followed him back the way we came. We shortly joined the others waiting near a snow globe portal, me and Jack was the first to step through into the unknown.


	13. Chapter 13

After coming out of the portal I was able to walk a few steps before falling to my knees. Jack ran to my side immediately as North and the others came through the portal behind us.

"No no, I'm okay," I said struggling to get up. Jack grabbed my arm anyway.

"Let him help you Sapphire, your power process is already starting and we need to get you comfortable somewhere." North responded as my legs gave in, Jack scooped me up into his arms and walked up the stairs. I never realised how strong he was physically and mentally, He was able to keep it together for nine months. Even when I saw him and I couldn't remember he still stayed strong, not taking no for an answer.

"Where are we?" I asked weakly.

"Your home." North spoke from behind Jack.

'I have a home?' I thought to myself as Jack carried me down a corridor lined with pictures with labels of places that I had apparently previously been. North opened the door for Jack when we reached the end of the corridor. I was gently laid me down and tucked me in under the covers.

Jack held my hand, "Sapphire you need to get some rest now, I think sleeping would be the best for you to do."

I don't know why but I immediately snapped, "No, I don't want to sleep." Jack's face dropped from his usual smile, I shook the feeling off and continued. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that. I'll try to get some sleep." I shut my eyes while Jack stayed there with his hands around mine.

I knew I was dreaming when me and Jack were skating and dancing around on the ice having so much fun that my heart felt like it was going to explode with joy.

I leapt into the air and spun around landing on one foot, I looked up to see Jacks smile but he wasn't there. I looked around and noticed a small stone building that wasn't there before, Jacks face peered out the window. 'Oh, he's wants to play hide and seek now', I thought smiling, running off into the building.

"Jack, I know you're here. I saw you through the window." I giggled and walked further into the hallway. Suddenly the door shut behind me, I jumped and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Real funny Jack", I said trying to calm my heart rate down. It begun feeling strange like it wasn't Jack, then something moved in the shadows.

"Jack is that you? It's not funny any more. You're scaring me." I heard the fear in my voice.

"I know you're scared, I can taste it. It's delicious." The voice bellowed through the room.

'No, it can't be him. He can't be here.' I shut my eyes trying to wake up but I was still stuck here. My pupils dilated as I saw a figure materialised from the shadows in front of me.

"P-pitch. No, you can't be here." I stuttered.

"I will always be in your dreams turning them into nightmares", He said reaching out his hand, I couldn't move. His hand went close to my face then hit me into a door that buckled and made me fall into another room. I got up straight away and started running anywhere I could but the only way in or out was the door that Pitch had now came through and locked. I walked into the corner trying to convince myself that it was just a dream. I couldn't think of why I was so scared, I tried to think but my heart was racing to fast for me to concentrate on anything else.

"Aww, is the great Sapphire scared. You still can't remember can you?" I shook my head. He continued "I guess I'll have to repeat everything then." He clicked his fingers and black sand grabbed and pushed me to the floor.

"Please Pitch don't, I don't want to remember before." I cried not knowing what to expect.

He approached me and knelt down, "Don't worry this time all my attention will be on you alone not Jack so it'll be over quicker, well It could be if I wanted it to be." He smirked and stroked the side of my face.

"I won't scream, you're not going to get any satisfaction out of me that way." I stated. He chuckled again.

"That's what you said last time. You'll scream you don't have a choice there, the only variable is how long it takes."

He pulled up my top and I tried moving away but his sand kept me still. He traced his fingers over the bizarre scar that I had on my stomach.

"It's healed well." I looked up at him realising it was him that had made the scar. He pulled out a knife out of his robe, "This will take longer to heal, and if I was you I should try not to moved much otherwise it'll hurt more than it needs to." He warned me as he started slicing into my stomach.

I clamped my mouth shut gritting my teeth to stop my cries. After five or ten minutes, he clicked his fingers again and I was flipped over onto my stomach making my pain increase.

"Please Pitch don't, I don't want to remember." I repeated but there wasn't any use, he didn't listen.

He cut my top and grazed his fingers over my back muttering "No scaring here, I can change that."

Then he took out something out of his cloak it looked like a razor-bladed whip, I swallowed my fear and got ready for his attack. Then memories flash into my mind, this happened before. All of it but Jack was there, his face made me so sad and I couldn't do anything about it.

The first whip got me by surprise but I was able to contain my tears. It lasted for a while, Pitch was counting to a certain number of blows. He stopped at fifty and started walking towards me. I felt sick with pain.

"You're much stronger than last time, You screamed for me on the seventh blow before." His sand realised me and I punched him round the face, then painfully got up and ran for the door. Somehow it had unlocked itself.

I rushed out breathing through my pain and kept running down the hall, I couldn't see him following me but that didn't mean he wasn't in the shadows. I ran through the first door I saw. The moment I stepped foot in the room my back and stomach stopped hurting. I touched my back and somehow it wasn't bleeding and my top wasn't ripped any more.

"Sapphire" I knew that voice, I turned smiling seeing Jack at the end. I ran into his arms and hugged him closely, It was weird I expected him to be cold but not as cold as he was. Maybe it's enhanced in dreams.

"Jack, how are you here? Never mind, the only thing that matters is that were together. Now we need to get out of here before Pitch comes." I started walking toward the door I had just came through but stopped when I heard chuckling coming from Jacks direction.

"I guess you forgot the worst of your nightmares," I turned back to him confused, but he was right in front of me. Jack grabbed a chunk of my hair and threw me to the floor. I landed smacking my head, I scrabbled to my feet as fast as I could. I was about to run to the exit as an arm weaved around my waist and pulled me into him, making it hard for me to breath. Jacks other hand moved my hair and he snuggled his face into my neck. Then started kissing it.

"Jack stop please, what are you doing?" I gasped in surprise not knowing what to do.

"Aww, you really don't remember. Lets me just say I may look like Jack but I'm not him" He admitted in Jacks voice.

"P-ppp..." I couldn't finish he name through my fear. I struggled against him trying to get out of his hold but there was no point, It felt like I was getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

He chucked me to the floor, the black sand pinned my arms down by making a sand cast around them. He slowly pulled up my top with freezing fingers and started kissing my stomach. I tried to pull my self out from underneath him, Pain shot through my arms as I flailed around trying to get free. Jack pulled me up by my top and slammed me back to the ground making it hard for me to move from the pain. He smiled looking pleased with the state that I was in.

Flashes of what happened before went through my mind. This time I couldn't help screaming with tears flowing down my face, I was utterly terrified. Jack smiled delightedly at my fear then made a nightmare sand gag and put it over my mouth to decrease the volume of my cries.

"You never know Sapphire you might actually enjoying this, he would never do this to you in real life." He grinned and continued his worst form of torture.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is now in Jacks perspective, Hope you liked how I continued it. Enjoy.**

I watched Sapphire fall into a deep sleep, I could see that it was a good dream as she was smiling more than I had seen her smile in ages. Tooth knocked on the door then silently entered, waiting for me to look at her but I was keeping my concentration on Sapphire.

"North wants to talk to you and the others downstairs, I'll stay here with Sapphire." She told me.

I didn't want to leave her. The last time I had to leave her, I wasn't able to see her properly for nine months, I was only allowed to watch her from a far so she couldn't see me. It almost broke me, the only thing that got me through it was I knew some when she was going to remember me even if was five to ten years I knew she would remember me. Tooth continued when I didn't respond, "I promise If anything changes at all, I'll scream the place down." I slowly nodded and walked toward the door, turning back to see Sapphire one last time before I went downstairs. She was still smiling.

North, Bunny and Sandy were waiting for me downstairs in the living room which had two comfy sofas and a wooden oak coffee table in the middle. The walls were lined with bookcases filled up with books from all different genres. I had always wondered what she did when It wasn't winter, I guess I got my answer now.

"Thank you for coming down Jack, we need to talk about Pitch. If he finds Sapphire here during her process we will be her only defense " As he said the last part the house darkened. "Sorry, the house will defend her as well."

"What do you mean the house?" I asked bewildered.

"Sapphire has laced her energies into the house over the years. It's made it alive, powerful and it will defend her until her last breath." The house lightened up after he said that. What he was saying was true, the house was alive, I could feel it.

North continued, "We need to protect her until she finishes the process otherwise consequences could be catastrophic not only to Sapphire but to the world. If she can't control winter properly the world could be in trouble..." He paused. "You could also be in danger as your powers are tied to winter and to her." Bunny tensed up when North said that.

"Well, she's going to be completely fine and she'll get through everything without any problems so we don't need to worry." I tried to be as enthusiastic as possible. Sandy smiled at my enthusiasm.

Tooths scream rung through the house, "JJJJAAAACCCCKKKK!"

I flew up the stair and raced into Sapphire's room.

Tooth was there trying to put pressure on Sapphire's stomach.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she struggled like she couldn't move then her stomach started bleeding." Tooth said lifting up Sapphire's top to see her scythe scar had been cut open again. My head was trying to figure out what was happening as North entered the room.

"Please Pitch don't, I don't want to remember." Sapphire whimpered in her sleep.

"Oh god, He's in her head." Tooth gasped.

"No, no he can't be." I couldn't get my head around it, She cried again. "We have to wake her up." I was about to try and shake her but North put his arm out stopping me. "What are you doing? She's scared out of her mind." I yelled at him.

North responded in a much calmer voice, "You can't. You know what will happen if she wakes up early. This was Pitch's plan all along, I should have seen it."

"You mean, she's going to have to go through it all on her own." I said with droplets running down my cheek.

"I'm afraid so but that's not the worst of it, Did you hear what she said? She said 'Please Pitch don't, I don't want to remember.' It means that she's going to be going through all the tortures that happened to her before including the nightmare that she woke up petrified, the one where she was terrified of you afterwards." North explained what he had figured out.

"North she sweating, you know as well as I that it's not meant to happen." I looked at them and they just hung down there heads. I continued pleading to them, "No please, we have to do something, anything to help her."

"All you can do is kept her as comfortable as possible and be there for her when she wakes up." He contemplated. I walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

Out of the blue a scream blurted out from her mouth. It was a scream that I had never heard from her before, It wasn't from pain like when Pitch had torture us. It was pure fear. I glanced up at North who only had a sympathetic look on his face to answer me.

"Wait, wait" Tooth shouted grinning. "Jack she might not have to be alone. Last time Pitch had you both, you said she did a mind link to give you memories and to tell you that everything was going to be okay."

"Yes, yes Tooth. You're brilliant. Don't you see Jack, If you can find the link then you get inside her mind then you'll be with her but there's a consequence. Pitch might be able to hurt as well." North spoke smiling then it faded at the end, Tooth also cringed at what he had said.

"I can't let her be alone again, what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Breathe deeply, then think only of Sapphire and stretch your mind to touch hers; holding her hand might make it a bit easier." Tooth told me, I did as she said. It took a while but it worked.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is back to Sapphire's perspective.**

I could still feel Jack on top of me, I kept my eyes shut not wanting to see what was happening to me. Jack slowly pulled my top down to make me look descent again and then laid on his side next to me. The sand dispersed.

"That was fun, Don't you think?" I shuddered when he spoke and tried to roll over to face my back to him but he stopped me with his arm, my eyes opened to see him staring at me."If I knew that's all I had to do to break you I would've done it earlier..." I stopped him from speaking by elbowing him in the face. I got up and tried to run into the corner. My body ached so much, I felt really sick.

"I guess I haven't broke you yet." Jack rubbed the side of his face and then continued, "I'm glad you still have some fight in you otherwise this might get boring."

As he spoke I dropped to my knees near the wall at the end of the room and threw-up.

"What did you do to me?" I pleaded trying not to be sick again, It felt like I was getting more fragile by the second.

"You should know," he replied walking closer to me.

"No, get away from me." I squealed and glanced up to see that there was another Jack in the background walking towards Pitch. It was strange seeing two of him. He tapped Pitch on the shoulder and when Pitch turned his head, Jack punched him right in the face and he turned back into his black robed real form as he tumbled on the floor. Then Jack jogged towards me.

I was sick again, he gently rubbed my back in circular motions trying to make me feel better. I didn't want him to see me like this, water formed in the bottom of my eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Jack questioned Pitch.

"Look at her and you'll figure it out." Pitch responded as I looked down shamefully pulling my top all the way down.

"You sadistic bastard, I didn't think you were that evil." He stated as I started shivering uncontrollably. "Sapphire what's wrong?"

"Let me ask you this Jack" Pitch said, "Did my other tortures come out on her body?" Silence fell. "Then how do you think my last one will affect her." "You bastard." Jack stood up and was about to start to walking towards Pitch.

"Jack.." I was able to get out before my supporting arm fell and I landed hard on the floor.

"You can save her, if you figure it out before she wakes up from the process otherwise she'll be stuck like it. Even if she does get cured she'll never be able to forget." Pitch laughed.

Jack stroked my face, "I'll go talk to the Guardians, they'll help you then I'll come right back. I promise" He stood up and disappeared leaving me alone with Pitch.

Pitch walked towards me and I crawled more into the wall. He leaned down and picked me up, I wanted to fight against him but I couldn't. I was too weak. He laid me down on a long red velvet couch, and sat next to me.

"You're really strange Sapphire, your terrified of me but I still can't break you" He tilted his head.

I wanted to do a cocky response but I couldn't speak. I started closing my eyes.

"No, don't go to sleep. Not here otherwise worse things than this will happen." Pitch said, he actually sounded like he cared.

"Why do you care?" I choked out, my throat felt like sandpaper it was that sore from my screaming.

"You were my friend once, you defended me." I knew what he was talking about as I could actually remember it now.

"I only stopped being your friend because you started hurting people. When you fought me, I slipped up and smacked my head stopping me from remembering most of my schooling. You turned Evil when I was just trying to help you, you took your frustration out on me..."

He interrupted me, "You declined my request for you to join me, you betrayed me."

"No Pitch, I didn't betray you. I just didn't want to be evil." I trembled as my energy lessened.

He didn't respond, he just went and grabbed me a glass of water. He tipped my head up to help me drink. 'Was I seeing the old side of him again?' I thought to myself. The water actually helped a lot, I hadn't realised how thirsty I was. I started coughing, spitting up blood.

"Shh shh, it's okay. If you give in it won't hurt as much." He said soothingly dabbing around my mouth with a clean white cloth and then put it down next to me.

"No, I can't be like you. If the Guardians can't save me then..." He knew that I was going to say that I would die before turning, unsatisfied with my answer he walked out of the room, leaving me totally alone.


End file.
